A Conquest of the Padomaic Islands
|invasion/lead = 3 |invasion/skill = |invasion/weight = 1.00 |invasion/value = 2 |invasion/id = }} Locations Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Bards College, Solitude; On one of the bookshelves in the library area. *Castle Volkihar, on a table. *Chillfurrow Farm, inside. *Deepwood Redoubt, on a table. *Dragonsreach, Whiterun, in Farengar Secret-Fire's library. **Also in the Jarl's Quarters, on a table in the lower section. *Fort Neugrad, bedroom. *The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. *House of Clan Battle-Born, Whiterun, - Main dining room. *House Gray-Mane, in Whiterun. *''The Katariah, in the Emperess's cabin. *New Gnisis Cornerclub, Windhelm, on the uppermost floor. *Riftweald Manor, Riften, in the basement, after a series of traps. *Pickpocketed from Karita on the Throat of the World. *Viola Giordano's House, Windhelm, on a bookshelf. Content Marcella Septim was promoted "top" General of the Cyrodiilic Army by her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII on 16th of Heartfire, 4E194 at aged twenty-one, the youngest female general of the Empire.A Conquest of the Padomaic Islands'' Even she the first general since her ancestor, Tiber Septim–to still commanding and fighting the army. Her first battle as General was the First Battle of Padomaic Land and start which known as the Padomaic Conquests and Marcella Septim helped by her fellow generals, Claudius Drusus and her cousin also General Sergentius Septim is re-conquering the islands; first they re-conquering the island of Roscrea in 4E 194, which took about five months from fall of that year.The War Against Padomaic OceanThe Empire Found Us The first attempt was unsuccessful, lost about 150,000 troops. Marcella than travel to Roscrea — which at the time it was re-conquest and re-garrisoned by her father's governorship in 5E 159. For wait reinforcements in New Gaius, in the meantime of her cousin, Sergentius was in New Gaius, the same time of Marcella waiting in Gaius.The Fourth Era Her uncle Uriel Septim VIII successfully sent reinforcements to Marcella to contunine, at the time the new fresh troops from Imperial City and Cyrodiil will like few months. While waiting, Marcella sent her cousin, Sergentius to sent his legion and scout enemy lands on the ocean, which Sergentius got ambushed by Akaviri tribe but managed to defeated the tribe and they escaped back to Akavir.General Sergentius Septim Wounded When she got enough troops, she head to take Rosacrea which overrun by bandits and successfully took it after twelve-month siege. After reconquered Rosacrea, Marcella Septim made camp there, turned into an fort (Fort Roscrea) there, while making preparations to on conquest to next island of Cathnoquey in 4E 195. While making preparations to re-conquer Cathnoquey, the weather is to cold — causing majority of Marcella's troops calls illness and fever, delaying the plans for the following year. When the her men recovered in 5E 196, her army has the enough food for next conquest. Sergentius and Claudius Drusus accompanying Marcella Septim to sail to Cathnoquey. Marcella quickly re-conquered the island of Cathnoquey, but before going to next island; she is waited for reinforcements from Emperor Uriel VIII but it will take another eight months of the next year. After reinforcements from Emperor Uriel VIII, Marcella Septim, her generals and army set sale to Esroniet in 4E 196. Next, Marcella and her Legions, set sail to a on island of Esroniet, an island-nation located in between the continents of Tamriel and Akavir. Last time it was ruled, was Prince Bashomon during the reign and conquest of Uriel Septim V in 284th year of the Third Era.General Marcella Doesn't Want Akavir General Marcella set siege on port-city of Black Harbor, which the port-city was run by bandits as well headquarters of Resolute Supremacy lead by Nordic Warlord and Chief of the clan, Nelkan Ironhand, which it lasted a day. During the siege, Marcella Septim set camp for her men which she plans a counter attack at two stations, one on front which she leads and other side lead by her cousin, Sergentius.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Fourth Edition At dawn Marcella led her army to Black Harbor entrance while Sergentius led his army from behind of the port-city. While charging, Marcella was struck twice in the leg and abdomen with a arrow with the Resolute Clan were well known for their archery. The wounded General Marcella Septim, differently of getting up was surrounded by her legion, protected Marcella. She refused to retreat and attack and while her legion and bodyguards protected the wounded General, while Legions broke the walls after and gained the upperhand. Her cousin Sergentius also broke and sneak and attack the Clan from the behind. Marcella still in pain, managed to gather her strengths and proceeded forward, up the ladders slowly and fight. She also led her thu'um at the Clan if she does during the siege. The Chief of the clan Nelkan Ironhand failed to escaped — and was confronted by Marcella herself and the chief thinks that he can won a duel against the General, but failed — Marcella then dominate and killed Chief Nelkan, where Nelkan's wife and 30-year old, Marrknir escaped and Narrknir become Chief. When the siege was over, over 60,000 prisoners were taken from the clan. After Cyrodiilic Army victory after the siege, Marcella Septim head back to New Gaius and sent with future plans for invasion of Akavir. But the main problem is that the attempt were failed by Emperor Uriel V when he died in 3E 290, which Uriel died in battle in Akavir.The Cyrodiilic Problem on Akavir The future plans of invaded Akavir were failed and she wouldn't take a risk. Even it was if she did invaded Akavir, it cause concerned in Tamriel. The plan of invaded Akavir were successful by Claudius Septim III during the Fifth Era, during the Claudius's Akaviri Wars and much of the Akavir territory were small Cyrodiil-controlled Akavir.The Fifth Era In the same year, Marcella's birthplace of the island of Yneslea's return in 4E 197, which known as the Yneslea Campaign, but as she got their along her fellow generals, including Legate Rikke. At her surprised, it wasn't an easy conquered, they were ambushed and attacked by Ynslean crime family, but Marcella Septim was wounded seriously and refused to take medical treatment, the Cyrodiilic Legion wipe out the Ynsleans but did lose about 150,000 troops. After conquered Yneslea, she then return to New Gaius, which she was born and during the Battle of New Gaius and she defeats the crime family for the final time, near the city. and Marcella return to Cyrodiil, while recovering Uriel Septim VIII appointed Marcella as Governor of Yneslea, as well of Cathnoquey and Esroniet for her successful conquests as General. After General Marcella Septim successfully conquered the Padomaic islands, which she declined the governorship and was give it to her cousin. Marcella return to Cyrodiil, which her uncle, Uriel VIII wants Marcella one last time by destroying the Thalmor and Bosmer alliance. The war have been going on for couple years earlier, gaining the alliance an upper hand, until Marcella joined, which she accepted. And so this marks the first conflict which known as The War of the Dragon Empress, an war conflict that involves civil war in Skyrim and war with Thalmor Dominion. Marcella and Uriel VIII gathered an army and march, where Fort Caractacus on the northern coast of Lake Rumare, near Aleswell. General Marcella met the combined army of Thalmor (part of the Third Aldmeri Dominion) and Bosmer who were hostile to Uriel, on the cliffs of Dovah Skor. The Imperial rebels army joined her when they saw her use the thu'um and knew her to be blood of the Dragon and heir to the Empires of Men. However, there are also records that state that the Bosmers re-joined Marcella Septim after she had caught them off guard. Marcella Septim and then Imperial soldiers re-joined her army defeats the Thalmor, as some thalmor escaped or was killed. After the battle, Uriel VIII was pleased that Marcella's victory and so she rewarded the fortress for her honor, and become a personal home before and during his reign. Appearances * }